


NyQuil

by transpeterparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, NyQuil, Sick Hook, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpeterparker/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" It was only a cold and Killian had already asked Emma to get the priest twice. As much as he was a tough, three hundred year old pirate, he was a huge baby if he got sick. " </p><p>Killian catches a cold and Emma goes to any length to get him to stop whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NyQuil

It was only a cold and Killian had already asked Emma to get the priest twice. As much as he was a tough, three hundred year old pirate, he was a huge baby if he got sick. 

A day had passed of his originally getting sick, and Emma had already had enough. Every five minutes Killian would elapse into a coughing fit and wake Emma from her much needed slumber. So she decided to go to the store and get some NyQuil for the poor man. 

"I'll be back in ten!" She shouted through the doorframe as she exited the apartment. Killian growled that his Swan would ditch him so promptly. 

Emma closed the front door behind her and released an exaggerated sigh. She started to walk out of the apartment and down Main Street. Stopping at Granny's to grab a hot cocoa and to say hi to her father on his lunch break. After paying, she continued down to the drugstore. 

Shoving the door open, Emma trudged into the store. Ignoring the annoying bells above her head, she walked down to the medicine isle. Grabbing the nearest bottle of NyQuil and sleeping pills.

Emma walked up to the counter and plopped down her items. 

"Sleeping pills and NyQuil? Be careful these two could put you under a medically induced sleeping curse." Sneezy said jokingly. 

"I only wish. Then my True Love could wake me up after he's gotten over his cold." Emma replied, slapping money on the counter. 

Sneezy laughed, only to induce a loud sneeze, almost knocking himself over. Emma grabbed the bag and headed back out, pushing open the doors and bearing the cold wind to come. 

She quietly unlocked the door, hoping her pirate was sleeping. Only to her dismay, he was wide awake on the couch trying to figure out the remote. "Hey, love." He said groggily. "Hey." She said back. Emma sat on the couch next to him and pulled out the bottle if NyQuil. 

"What the bloody hell is that?" He questioned. "It's like rum, I guess, but mintier. It'll make you feel better." She tried to sell it. She opened it and pored some into the cup. She handed him the piece of plastic, and he drank it cautiously. 

"This stuff is bloody nasty!" He yelled, throwing the cup down. "It's the only thing that could possibly help you right now." Emma begged. He shook his head. "Do it for me?" Emma put on her best puppy dog eyes. 

Hook grabbed the cap and chugged it down, making the most adorable disgusted face possible. "There. I did it. Happy?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Couldn't be happier." She smiled at him and began to open her pills. 

"More medicine? I don't bloody want anymore!" He complained. "It's for me, calm down." She explained to him. 

"You're sick too? I didn't mean to get you sick Swan, forgive me." He pleaded. "No. I'm not sick. You're about to pass out from that NyQuil, and I want to be able to stay asleep if you start coughing or snoring. Alright?"

"I thought you said this was medicine to make me feel better, not damn poppy fluids!" He screamed. 

"The medicine helps you and puts you to sleep. Just trust me, okay?" She said, slipping the pills into her mouth. "Goodnight. I love you." She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him. 

Morning came and Killian sprang awake, feeling fresh as a daisy. He got up and put on a pot of what Emma calls 'coffee'. Looking over at the couch he sees his beautiful Swan, snoring like a sleeping pig. Red nosed, red cheeked, and skin pale as snow. Killian snickered over the turn of events. 

Several hours later, Emma woke up feeling like she'd been hit with a train. "Killian?" She called into the kitchen. "Yes, love?" He replied. 

"Call my dad, tell him I've been hit with a horrible plague and that I can't work." She said sniffling. 

"Of course love. Anything for my sick little Swan."


End file.
